It All Started With A Kidnapping
by lollipopsandfairies
Summary: Anelle Christmas was kidnapped by the governor of Thai, leaving her cousin, Lee Christmas, and his team of expendables to rescue her, what they didn't realise is that she would turn out to be a bit more trouble then they thought. Join Anelle on her journey with the expendable team, who know's, she just might find some love on her little journey!
1. Chapter 1

The knife was pressed tightly against her throat, so tightly that if she were to take a breath the knife would cut her. She was well aware of the team of assassins watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike their opponents. Barney Ross and his team watched as the men spoke to each other in Thai, the girl sat there tied to a chair watching the men converse. She looked completely calm, then a smirk found its way onto her face. As the men were conversing the girl started to sing,

"Mmm bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du."

The men looked down at her as she sang. She continued singing the song, not stopping when the men told her too. One of the men yelled at her again but she paid him no attention, she continued singing but stopped when a hand connected with her face. The hand hit her with so much force her head whipped to the side.

"Son of a bitch." She mumbled, tears starting to line her eyes, she wouldn't let them see her cry though, so she blinked the tears away.

Lee Christmas smirked at the girl's actions, she certainly was one of the more amusing rescue missions. He had trouble keeping quiet when she started singing Hanson, but when one of those assholes hit her, he had trouble keeping in his rage. Lee wasn't one for women abuse, only when necessary and especially when it's someone important to him.

Barney Ross noticed how his partner tensed up when the girl got hit, he also noticed how all the other members of the team got their game faces on. If it was one thing the team didn't stand for was women abuse. He understood why Lee got so upset, he wouldn't like to his someone important to him get abused right in front of him either. ]

The team was brought out of their thought by a loud, blood curdling, scream. They looked down to see the girl be beaten. Lee Christmas's face confronted into one of pure rage. He brought his gun up to his face, ready to shoot the Thai men.

"Where are they?" One yelled, punching her in the stomach.

"I don't know! I haven't had contact with them for years!" She yelled back, tears falling down her face.

"Bullshit! We traced you're calls from last week, one of them called you." He said, grabbing her face.

"You'll have to kill me. I'll never tell you anything." She snapped, spitting in his face, the tears now long gone.

The man glared at her, wiping the spit off of his face, then brought his hand up to hit her again. Before he could do anymore damage though, a knife came flying through the air and lodged itself in the man's neck.

"Took ya long enough." She said, a large smirk on her face.

"Shut up would ya." Lee said, walking towards her.

She laughed as her cut her loose. "Ah, I've missed you Lee Christmas." She said pulling him into a hug.

"Missed you too Nelle." He said, hugging her back.

"This is great and all, but can't this wait until we're out and safe?" Barney said, interrupting the hug between the two.

"Where's the fun in that Barn?" She asked, pulling the older man into a large hug.

"The fun of living." He said, hugging her back.

She laughed and pulled away, "Show us outta here then Barney Boy."

~.~

Once out and onto the plane, questions were fired at the girl.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked her, as soon as she sat down.

"Fine, fine. Just a bit sore." She said, not moving. In fact, she hurt all over, those men really hit her-hard.

"I'd still like Tool to take a look at you, it'd make me more comfortable." Lee said, frowning at her.

"I'd like that too, get a few painkillers." She mumbled.

"I have a question." Yin said, looking at the two. "How do you know each other?" He said, finishing.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Christmas here is my cousin!" She said, smiling.

~.~

Anelle Christmas was kidnapped by the governor of Thai, leaving her cousin, Lee Christmas, and his team of expendables to rescue her, what they didn't realise is that she would turn out to be a bit more trouble then they thought. Join Anelle on her journey with the expendable team, who know's, she just might find some love on her little journey!


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Barney and his team rescued Anelle, she has been living with Tool at the tattoo shop.

"You know," Lee started one say, "You're gonna have to go back to your dad soon, right?"

Anelle froze, a glare so fierce on her face it even made Gunnar fear her for a second. "I will never go back to that man Lee, never."

"Anelle," Lee said, but was cut off. Anelle got up out of her seat and stood in front of her cousin, "No Lee Christmas. I will not go back to that man, ever. Do you remember what he done to me? Or do you need to see it again?" She snapped, hands resting on the bottom or her top.

Lee looked at Anelle, a soft look on his face. "Anelle," he whispered. "I remember full well what he done to you, and what he appears to be continuing to do to you."

"You didn't only rescue me from the Thai's, you rescued me from my father." She said, her head down.

"What do you mean?" Barney asked the girl.

Anelle sighed and motioned for them to sit down. "My dad is an abusive prick." She started. "He used to beat my mom, before she packed her bags and left him. I couldn't leave though, I was under my dad's care until I was 18, even then I was too afraid to leave. I wasn't always this bad ass, I guess you could say I would have been the perfect damsel in distress." She said, laughing. "It wasn't until I was 20 that I actually left. Boy, was that a mistake. I sunk out of my window in the middle of the night when he was at the local bar, I had all of my things packed into a little suitcase, including ever bit of money I had ever earned. Anyways, I left, he found me a little over a year later. I had been in his control again. I just escaped again when I was kidnapped by those dicks back in Thailand, turns out my dad owed them some money from his past gambling problem. They kept me there because they thought that he actually cared whether or not I died, funny right? Anyways, they kept me for about 5 months, they actually treated me okay for the first few months, then things got bad. My dad came, they never killed him, no, he gave them the money and told them to kill me. They were going to, until one of the men looked at the money. Not only was it not the right amount, but the money was also fake. So, the men kept me alive, and my dad disappeared off the face of the earth. So, not only do I not want to go back with him, I wouldn't be able to." She said, finishing her little tale.

"He left marks on you?" Barney asked, remember how she said that Lee saw them.

"Uh, yeah." She said, rubbing her mid section.

"Can we see them?" He asked, again. She looked a little reluctant, but hauled her shirt up anyways.

The marks covering her body were clearly done by someone skilled in knowing which parts of the body to hit without killing the person.

Gunnar felt his body tense up when he seen he marks covering her skin. He didn't know why but he felt some sort of connection to the girl, which wasn't a good thing. He didn't need to have a girl mess him up, not when he just got better.

"What'd you say the name of your father was?" Tool asked, looking at the girls midsection.

She hauled her shirt back down and sighed, "James, James Christmas."

Barney's eyes went wide when the name slipped past her lips. James Christmas, he was one of the most wanted criminals, him and the team actually had a call to find him once, no wonder Lee was the first one to jump at the idea. He's impossible to find though, like Anelle said, he just disappeared off the face of the earth.

"You can stay as long as you want sweet cheeks, ain't no way I'm letting you go back to that daddy of yours." Tool said, hauling Anelle into a hug.

"Thanks Tool, I really appreciate it." She said, hugging him back.

Gunnar couldn't understand why,and he really didn't care why, but he knew one thing, he was going to keep her safe, even if it killed him.

~.~

A.N

Sorry for the late update!

I started this story a while before finals, but never added it until after finals, but now that it's summer I'll have more time to update! Chapter's are kinda short now because this is only the beginning. Once the story starts to progress more, the chapters will be longer I promise! Thanks for reading!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ! :)

I LOVE MY FANS! I know, I only have like, five, BUT I LOVE ALL FIVE OF YOU! 3

I just wanted to say thank you to MissKatieJayne for her reviews! Your so sweet! (:

ALSOOOOOOOOOOO, Thank you to everyone who favorited this story! It really means alot that people actually like this story and actually want to read my work! Makes me really happy! So thank you! Getting Emails letting me know when someone favorites or follows my story really makes me want to write for you guys! So thanks a million!

I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter three, so it should be published later tonight or tomorrow, depending on how tired I am and how long I want to make the chapter. Hopefully I'll get it out tonight for you guys!

I hate asking for people to write reviews, but I want to know what all of you think of the story! So, I'd really like for you guys to post reviews, even if It's just telling me if you liked the chapter! I really want to know what you guys think. If I make a mistake during a chapter and you notice it, don't be afraid to point it out! I won't get offended, I'll just go and fix it, no big deal.

**Also, I want to explain the storyline a bit more because I don't know if any of you find it confusing. If you do here's what's going on so far! **

Anelle's dad is evil. He used to beat her and her mother before her mother left. Anelle doesn't like to talk about her mother because yes, she is upset her mom left her. Her mom couldn't take Anelle with her because she was in her father's care, so Anelle kind of understands why she couldn't go with her mom.

Anelle's father also used to have a gambling problem. He owed the Thai's a lot of money. When he didn't pay them they decided to kidnap Anelle, thinking that her father would come to her rescue. They kept Anelle for a few month's before her dad actually came with the 'money'. He actually came a few hundred short and with fake money. The Governor of Thailand was very upset and kept Anelle for another few months. He tried to find her dad but couldn't. They beat Anelle, trying to get where he was out of her, she didn't know! Her dad left her there for dead, how would she know where he was?

Barney and the team came to Anelle's rescue after she wouldn't answer Lee's phone calls. Lee went to her house to find it ransacked. He immediately knew where she was.

Anelle is currently living at the tattoo shop with Tool until she can find a place for her self.

Gunnar does not understand what he feels for Anelle, but he does understand that he wants to protect her with his life.

Summary over. 

I'm not really focusing on the romance between Anelle and Gunnar just yet. I have a great idea for that so just bare with me for a bit!

LEE IS ANELLE'S COUSIN! NOT HER LOVE INTEREST! Just thought I should have cleared that up as well.

If you don't know how to pronounce Anelle's name, it's just how it's spelled!

This is really just covering somethigns I thought people might have problems with,so if you dont understand something not in this Authors Note, just PM me and I'll explain it to you!

Thanks a ton!

Emma xo

:)


	4. Chapter 3

**AN. **

**I'm not really happy with how this chapter came out, but oh well, this chapter is important and I don't have the time to rewrite it. So, sorry if this chapter's bad, (cause it really is). I'll probably end up rewriting it, but for now it's staying the way it is. **

**This chapter kinda starts the romance/friendship between Anelle and Gunnar so yeah, as I said, the chapter is important. **

**Anyways, Reviews, follows and favorites please! (:**

* * *

"I think you know what we need to do." Barney started. It was a great time to talk about this, seeing as Anelle was out grocery shopping.

The team looked confused, Lee looked at Barney eyes wide. "You know we won't be able to find him, right? Even if we did, what are the chances of us being able to take him out?"

"We need to try. Until he gets taken care of Anelle is going to be in danger. We need to find him and hit him harder than we've ever hit anyone before." Barney explained to the group, who finally understood what their leader was talking about.

To everyone's surprise, Gunnar spoke up. "I'm in. If there's a chance we can get this guy, I say we go for it. The girl's only going to be in more and more trouble if this guy finds her."

"You guy's don't understand." Lee said. "Sure, I hate him and I wouldn't mind watching him get his head blown off, but we have to think of Anelle. She should hate the guy, but it's her dad we're talking about here, and knowing Anelle, she probably doesn't hate him."

Barney sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, Lee's right. We should ask her what she thinks of him first, ya know, she how she feels."

~.~

Anelle drove into the grocery store, she was followed to whole way there by a black van. She knew something suspicious was going on so when she went into the store, she called Lee. He answered the phone after the first ring.

"Anelle? Something wrong?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, actually something is wrong."

"What?" He asked, going straight to business.

"Some guys have been following me. They just entered the grocery store." She whispered.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know Lee." She muttered, grabbing a cart and pushing it over to the meat section.

"Try to get close to them, see if they have an accent." He muttered, she heard some shuffling in the background.

"Alright." She said, sighing.

"Don't hang up the phone!" He said quickly.

"Yes sir." Anelle said, in a mock salute.

Lee rolled his eyes.

Anelle pushed her cart closer to the two men. They were standing in a perfect place, right by the chicken, which is what she needed to cook tonight's dinner.

"Oh, excuse me." Anelle said sweetly, reaching for the chicken.

"Sorry." The man said in an Russian accent.

_Damn it. _Anelle thought._ These are my fathers men. _She smiled at them and walked back to her cart.

"Me and the boys are on our way. Stay on the phone with me Anelle." Lee said. That's when Anelle knew she was in trouble. Lee and the boy's wouldn't come out here if the men were just regular men. These men were dangerous, and the expendables team knew it.

A few minutes later she seen the men some through the doors.

"Lee?!" Anelle called out, acting surprised.

Lee smiled and walked over to her. "Anelle, what a surprise!"

She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Good acting." "So great to see you again! How are you guys?" She asked, looking at the men behind Lee.

Barney caught on and smiled at her. "Great! Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm good thanks. Would you guys like to come over for dinner tonight? Cooking chicken parmesan!" She said, grinning.

"I don't know about these guys, but I'd love some of that!" Gunnar said, looking at her with a grin.

She just smiled back and laughed. "Will, if all of you are coming I'm going to need more chicken." She said, starting to walk back over to the two men.

"No," Lee said. "Let me get it."

"Yeah, and while Lee is getting that, we can get everything else you need." Barney said. Anelle smiled then gave all of the boy's a item to get.

"I was ordered to stay with you." Gunnar said, looking down at her.

"That's great." She said, smiling up at the giant man. And she meant it, she loved spending time with Gunnar, though she only knew the man for a little over two days, she really liked him.

~.~

Lee walked over to the chicken. "Excuse me." He said, to the men when he got there.

"Sure, sorry." The same man said in his Russian accent.

Lee reached to get 3 more packets of chicken when one of the men started talking to him.

"You know that girl?"

Lee glanced at the Russian from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, childhood friend."

"She's very beautiful."

"Yeah." Lee muttered, looking over at Gunnar and Anelle who were smiling and laughing with each other.

"Do you mind if I ask her name?" He asked, looking at Lee.

"Look, I don't know you, I don't like giving out names to random Russian men, especially someone I care about. So no, you can't have her name." Lee said, grabbing the chicken and walking back to Anelle and Gunnar.

A few minutes later Anelle was at the checkout paying for the items. The guys were still with her and the Russian men were still following her.

Once everything was paid for Anelle bought all of the items into her car.

"Lee, can I talk to you for a minute." She asked, looking at Lee.

"Yeah, sure." He said, leaning against her car.

"I know who the men are, or at least who they work with."

"You can't just assume they work with somebody An." Lee said, sighing.

"Their my father's men Lee." She snapped.

"How do you know that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed. "I just know, okay?"

Lee grabbed the key's from her hand and threw them at Gunnar.

"What the hell?" She said, looking at Lee.

"You're not driving by your self. Not when I know who they are and how dangerous they are."

She sighed and got in the passenger seat.

"Come on big guy, let's go."


End file.
